ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt. Appearance Ultimate Cannonbolt has hard light metallic blue skin. His shell has cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment and one on each shoulder, wrist and leg plates. His teeth are similar to Cannonbolt's, but he has two sharp teeth. Ultimate Cannonbolt wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Sphere Form Ultimate Cannonbolt's sphere form is similar to Cannonbolt, but grey. The spikes on the armor become pointed when in sphere form. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers similar to Cannonbolt's, but Ultimate Cannonbolt's shell has spikes on it and increased defense and offensive abilities. Ultimate Cannonbolt has increased speed, momentum, and can bounce higher. Ultimate Cannonbolt is able to take hits from Sunder's energy axe, only being pushed back. Ultimate Cannonbolt also has superhuman strength, since he could smash Sunder to the ground with his fists with ease. According to the Galactic Racing website and Eugene, Ultimate Cannonbolt can fire his spikes as projectiles. Ultimate Cannonbolt seems to be able to withstand radiation, as he was able to hold P'andor while Kevin got him back in his containment armor. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Cannonbolt first appeared in Too Hot To Handle. **Ultimate Cannonbolt held P'andor while Kevin put his suit back on him. *In Perplexahedron, **Ultimate Cannonbolt failed to protect his piece of the Map of Infinity from Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Sunder. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, **Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Dr. Animo. Video Games 631699_20110912_640screen009.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-34.png|Ult.Cannonbolt Offensive Power SA6EG9-32.png|Ult.Cannonbolt Defensive Power SA6EG9-33.png|Ult.Cannonbolt Ultimate Power Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ultimate Cannonbolt is a playable alien racer in Galactic Racing. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle'' (first appearance) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Albedo's dream; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse Albedo *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: they considered to add him in the 4th arc of Omniverse, but they ended up cutting him.http://new.spring.me/#!/sonar75/q/542475510865739864 Comics *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Experience'' Video Games *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Cannonbolt is one of the Ultimate forms that didn't change greatly in comparison with the regular form. The others are Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Wildmutt, and Ultimate Way Big. *Ultimate Cannonbolt does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is one of the three playable Ultimate Aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Game Creator. However, he is replaced by his devolved form for the Omniverse version of it. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is a playable character on Cartoon Network's Toon Football. *In all of his appearances, Ultimate Cannonbolt is the last alien used in that episode. *According to the Galactic Racing website and Eugene, Ultimate Cannonbolt can fire his spikes as projectiles but he never used this power. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is May's Alien of the Month. *In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Cannonbolt is a level 30 suit. References See Also */Gallery/ *Cannonbolt *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Males Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens